Reawakening
by AiKyuuketsuki
Summary: Saya wakes up after her thirty year sleep and is shocked to find what she sees... and not just what but who and what she feels. Rated M for later chapters. SayaXSolomon MAJOR LEMON!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody this is my first Blood+ fic. So please send me your input on anything in this story. If you haven't finished the series don't read this unless you want MAJOR spoilers. So I hope you enjoy my story! 

Disclaimer: yea you read it all before.

Darkness. That's all Saya saw as Kai carried her up the steps to her place of beginnings. The last thing she remembers is hearing the sound of the tide and Kai's soft talking, but soon that was all silenced. Her thoughts went blank and she slipped off into her dream world. As the years passed one scene of her most recent years played over in her mind. That moment was that of Solomon saving her life. Blood of Solomon turned to stone as her sword was slid through his body by James, his brother.

All the time Saya slept Kai watched her close and always stayed by her side. Year after year he waited in the dark, musty mausoleum. Years passed for Kai but for Saya it felt like a wink. More years passed just the same, slow and painful for Kai. Another year passed and Kai waited while taking care of Saya and his two young nieces. Soon the girls were fully grown and could take care of them selves. They still didn't know what they were and where their mother or where their father was; Kai was going to wait for Saya to tell them that.

Close to the end of Saya's sleep Kai started feeling uneasy; as if someone was watching him. He paid no attention to the feeling and blamed it on the fact that Saya would be waking soon. The day that Saya was to awaken there was a loud clang of what sounded like metal beyond the mausoleum doors. Kai hesitated to see what was behind the doors but he must protect Saya. When she woke it would not be a good thing if she got hurt. She would barley have any blood to help her heal the wounds.

Kai stands up and with one last look at Saya's cocoon bursts open the mausoleum doors to see a sight he thought he would never see again; two chevaliers fighting, yet again. There was a tall lanky one with long black hair pulled back sloppily in a pony tail; he was blocking blows from the other with his cello case which was plated with metal. The other was tall and blond with gentle features; you could tell he was raged though his face didn't show much. Kai starred at them in remembrance, and then whispered to him self, "Haji, Solomon?" Then as if something in the two chevaliers snapped they dropped what they were doing and looked at Kai.

The only noise made was the sound of the roaring tide in the distance. A child screeched with glee as a parent chased after it. Birds cawed in the trees over head. The wind rustled the leaves of the trees, but still no one moved for a very long time.

Finally Haji fixed his gaze on Kai, looking deep into his eyes. Haji remembered those eyes, those pained eyes. "Kai," Haji said and took a step towards the startled now middle aged man. Haji looked past Kai into the mausoleum but all he saw was a darkened egg shaped figure. He walked slowly past the man to see Saya struggling out of her cocoon, her now long black hair draped over her shoulders. Haji took off his jacket and put it on her to cover her unclothed body. She looks up at him, her eyes glowing red, and said something that she could not say with words. Haji leaned down and let her bite two small holes in his neck and she drank. Kai and Solomon looked on, Kai frightened and Solomon slightly turned on. Soon Haji was too dizzy to give her anymore blood yet Saya wanted more. Solomon walked over and kneeled before Saya and bore his neck for her. She bit him with out hesitation. She was then satisfied and she looked at Kai with a confused gaze for a few moments, "Kai, you waited for me."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: … do I really have to say it AGAIN

Disclaimer: … do I really have to say it AGAIN?? I DON'T OWN IT!!

**Note to the audience**: sorry that this is SOOOOO late but school has been hectic and college searches are INSANE and searching for a job/ working another is too much. Plus college essays and applications… oh well to make it up to all of you perverts I made you a lovely lemon in this chappy so I hope you enjoy!!; ) But this is just the beginning.

Kai panicked '_what should I say? Should I walk over to her? Does she still want to be with me? Will she move on and find a new family?' _Thoughts buzzed though his head faster then he could process them. But he just blew off all of his thoughts and walked over to Saya. "Of course I waited. I told you I would, didn't I?"

Saya smiled slightly and walked over to him slowly and ran her hands though his thinning hair, poked his slight belly, and giggled, "You really have changed Kai," she said in a low humorous rumble. He smiled and hugged her tightly. She flinched a bit but then hugged him back.

When they finally separated they stared at each other for a long moment which was only broken by Haji taking her arm and starting to run down the stairs of the mausoleum. Solomon ran after them with great speed and grabbed Saya around the waist and hoisted her into the air. They leapt from building to building Haji following close behind until Solomon leapt into an open window and closed the window behind him. He smiled and chuckled, "you thought I had died, didn't you?" He took a step closer to close the gap between them.

Saya looked around the room and took in the sight. They were in a well furnished apartment in upper Tokyo. '_How the HELL did we get to Tokyo?' _Saya thought. It was small and modest but still beautiful. The main room consisted of a large black leather couch with a small equal opposite it. The carpet was a deep golden color and the accents of the room were white. A small and squat table stood between the two sofas. The room was well lit with large windows draped with the same gold and white.

Solomon led Saya to the bed room which was dramatically different. This room was red, a deep burgundy with black and gold accents. A deep cherry wood made up the frame of the bed that Solomon now walked towards beckoning Saya to come with him. Saya smiled shyly and sat on the edge of the king-sized bed.

"Saya, you're finally awake. I'm so glad." Solomon said while brushing her hair out of her face and tucking it behind her ear. He kissed her forehead and moved back.

Saya looked at him and asked, "How are you alive? I thought you died."

He lie back onto the bed and spoke in a deep, relaxed voice, "When Carl stabbed me he missed my heart and clipped my shoulder, I was lucky enough that I was able to get your blood out of my system fast enough that it didn't affect me much." He slid his shirt off his shoulder to show the long, stone lined gash along the side of his shoulder. Saya reached out and tentatively touched the deep grove. She slid her hand down his arm to slide his shirt off the rest of the way and looked up at him to see him gazing at her approvingly. She crawled on the bed toward him and curled up in his arms.

Solomon pressed his body against Saya's back and tilted her head so that he could kiss her neck. He licked the side of her neck and slid out from behind her to roll her onto her back. Solomon left small trails of kisses down her neck and stopped at the top of her breasts. He slowly undid the knot keeping the thin over coat on and uncovered the front of her body. He kissed her breasts lightly and sat up looking her over thoroughly. Her long black hair was fanned out over the red and gold pillows, her lithe body was sprawled out across the over sized bed, and her hazy blood stained eyes were clouded with lust.

Saya blushed instantly and tried to cover her body up. Solomon took her hands in his and lowered himself onto her, kissing her lips carefully. He removed his hands from hers and allowed them to roam her body. He slid his hands down her body brushing his thumbs over her nipples and slowly pulling them lower. Saya was holding her breath by the time he reached her pussy and all of the air she was holding came out in a loud moan when Solomon brushed her clit. He smiled to himself and rubbed her clit lightly slowly applying more pressure. As Saya's moans became louder and more ecstatic he rubbed faster making her cum.

She panted and closed her eyes as Solomon slowly traced her pussy. Saya was lost in the ecstasy of her cumming when she felt as soft warmth touching her cunt. She opened her eyes to see Solomon's head between her thighs. The mere sight alone almost drove her over the edge and she threw her head back and moaned loudly. His tongue traced her clit and slowly made its way down to her entrance. He slowly probed his tongue deep into her and she came again with more force then ever. Solomon continued to eat her until she calmed down then slowly moved back up to her face. He nibbled on Saya's ear while whispering to her, "Are you ready for me, my queen?"

Saya exhaled audibly and reached over for Solomon's jeans. She fumbled with shaky hands to unzip his jeans and eventually unleashed his tumescent member. Saya looked up at him uncertain and he urged her on silently. She slowly took him into her hands and slid his tip into her mouth sucking lightly. A strangled moan escaped his lips and Solomon's hands slowly tangled themselves in Saya's hair. He slowly pushed her head down lower onto him and moaned loudly. Saya sucked harder and pushed herself as far down as she could go and slowly pulled herself back up. She heard Solomon gasp out the word 'stop' and pulled away quickly worried she did something wrong. She looked up to see Solomon's face twisted with pleasure and she saw his cock spurting his seed onto the lush bed spread.

Saya leaned back onto his dick and carefully licked it clean. She felt his limp cock spring back to life ready for more in no time. She was about to continue sucking his cock when Solomon carefully pushed her back on the bed lying on top of her. Saya suddenly got nervous knowing what was going to happen. He spread her legs and placed himself at her opening, "Are you ready?" he panted into her ear. A billion thoughts went through Saya's head as she lied here under him, "um, umm, um, I don't know" was all she managed to stutter out. She trembled under him and he whispered quietly into her ear, "I promise to be gentle; it will only hurt for a bit." Saya's panic slowly resolved and she relaxed in his embrace. She spread her legs a bit to show that she was ready for him and braced herself. Solomon caught her hesitant agreement and thrust himself into her quickly. Saya cried out in a shocking mix of pain and pleasure.

She silently thanked her existence that she was a fast healer and wiggled underneath Solomon to show him that she was ready to continue. He slowly moved himself with in her and was glad to hear a moan of approval from Saya. He pulled his cock out of her and plunged himself deep into her warm cunt. She moaned in pleasure and he repeated the motion a few more times before pulling her on top of him. Saya blushed and tentatively wiggled around on his cock before moving slowly to the tip then just as agonizingly slow to the base. Solomon lost himself and grabbed onto Saya's hips guiding her quickly up and down his length as he thrust into her. She grabbed onto his shoulders to stabilize herself while moaning and panting wildly. She kissed Solomon's neck and bit down lightly. Solomon pounded himself into Saya's pussy and felt her growing tighter around him. His eyes locked onto hers then instant she came and she screamed loudly. Her walls tightened around him and he exploded into her crevice.

Saya slid off of Solomon and curled up next to him, "don't leave me again okay?" she said morosely as she drifted off into a deep slumber.

"I promise I will never leave your side again, my queen." Solomon stroked Saya's hair until even he fell into a deep sleep. The rest of his plans can wait until tomorrow.

_Hope you all liked the latest chappy!! And I have a small request of all of you. When you review to this story state weather or not you would like a small story (completely of my making and not based on anything) at the end of the chapters. From now on I promise I will update more often._

_Faithfully yours,_

_Vampire Lover_


End file.
